Magical Beasts
Magical Beasts are animal like creatures that have certain special abilities. They are also in control of a beast flame and each magical beast has its own distinctive beast flame. Magical Beasts also possesses Monster Cores, which are used in the manufacturing of weapons and elixirs. Just like there are different dou ranks, magical beasts also rank up once they become more powerful. Also because of their devious nature and special attacking methods, magical beasts can be much more powerful than humans of the same rank. Magical Beast can also eat useless medical remains which are combined with various effects from medical materials. It is a very powerful medicine to the Magical Beasts, it is the best medicine for advancement. Magical Beast Ranking Magical Beasts are ranked from 1 to 10, with 10 being the most powerful. There is no star ranking among the Magical Beasts. When a Magical Beast advances to the 5th rank they become able to speak human language, when they advance to the 6th or 7th rank they are able to change into human form in order to accelerate their Dou Qi Training. Rank 1 Magical Beast is equivalent to a Dou Zhe - Dou Practitioner Rank 2 Magical Beast is equivalent to a Dou Shi - Dou Master Rank 3 Magical Beast is equivalent to a Da Dou Shi - Dou Grand Master Rank 4 Magical Beast is equivalent to a Dou Ling - Dou Spirit Rank 5 Magical Beast is equivalent to a Dou Wang - Dou King Rank 6 Magical Beast is equivalent to a Dou Huang - Dou Emperor Rank 7 Magical Beast is equivalent to a Dou Zong - Dou Ancestor Rank 8 Magical Beast is equivalent to a Dou Zun - Dou Venerate Rank 9 Magical Beast is equivalent to a Dou Sheng - Dou Saint Rank 10 Magical Beast is equivalent to a Dou Di - Dou God Magic Crystals Not all Magical Beasts possess Monster Cores. Monster Core contain all cultivation of Magical Beast and they are used for manufacturing weapons and making elixirs and pills. They are the most valuable part of Magical Beast. Pets In the Dou Qi continent, owning a pet that can help one in combat required the owner and the Magic Beast to build a relationship since there was no special contract that would bind them. However, a Magic Beast is an aggressive creature, so only a lucky few would have the opportunity to befriend and obtain their loyalty. List of Magic Beasts Rank 1 * Scarlet Ice Snake * Cliff Snake * Xiao Lan * Bloodthirsty Mouse * Vampire Rat * Frost Unicorn Wolf Rank 2 * Blizzard Magic Ape * Icy Snow Snail Rank 3 * Winged Lion Beast Rank 4 * Two-Headed Flame Spirit Serpent * Tiger Eagle Beast * Wind Leopard Beast Rank 5 * Fiery Breaking Mountain Rhinoceros * Searing Iron Poison Weed * Kui Wood Beast * Snow Demon Sky Ape Rank 6 * Amethyst Winged Lion * Eight-Winged Black Serpent Emperor * Fire Scale Crocodile * Serene Sea Scaly Beast * Four Wings Sky Demon Scorpion * Blood Demon Scorpion Emperor * Great Land Demon Bear * Void Heavenly Horse Beast Rank 7 * Illusionary Fire Scorpion Dragon Beast * Sky Poison Dragon Scorpion Beast * Gray Wolf King * Heaven Reaching Semi-Dragon Rank 8 * Dark Sky Three Headed Lion Rank 9 Rank 10 Unknown rank * Griffin * Demon Dragonfish * Blizzard Demon Ape * Red Wolf (Xiao Hong) * Poison Imprint Serpent * Purple Crystal Winged Lion King * Dual Headed Fire Serpent (Xiao Ling) * Eight Winged Black Snake King (Bai Ya) * Seven Colored Sky-Swallowing Serpent (Bai Cai) * Snow Demonic Ape Trivia * Some of the strange high ranked Magic Beasts have an inborn knowledge of how to use seals. * By scattering the feces of high rank Magic Beasts around the tent, you can repel lower ranked ones. * There were only two possible reasons that a Magical Beast would sense such a pressure. One was because there was an enormous gap between the two. The other was because of one’s bloodline. * The advancement of a Magical Beast will require an unusually large amount of energy. Hence, an ordinary Magical Beast that advances would first find various kinds of natural treasures. * Other than consuming a ‘Body Transformation Pill’, a Magical Beast needs to reach rank 7 in order to transform into a human form. * Magical Beasts that possessed an intelligence were a minority. Most of the Magical Beasts only used their instincts. See Also * Beast Spiritual Barrier Gallery 13n.jpg|Xiao Hong Xiao Ling.jpg|Xiao Ling Snake.jpg|Bai Cai Capture.PNG|Xiao Nan Demon DragonFish.PNG|Demon DragonFish Blizard Demon APe.PNG|Blizzard Demon Ape Pp.jpg|Purple Crystal Winged Lion King Griffin.jpg|Griffin Snow Demonic Ape.PNG|Snow Demonic Ape Category:Species Category:Magical Beasts